


Hello to the New Couple in Japan

by AceFenrir22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism, sin over 9000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFenrir22/pseuds/AceFenrir22
Summary: Baekhyun and Chen were just teasing each other during their question and answer portion of their Greeting in Japan concert. Luhan and Kai can't seem to stop staring at each other and the others joined in on the fun. But that is all fun and games until words get out about what each person truly feels.





	Hello to the New Couple in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha. Oh this is also posted on asianfanfics and is re-posted. I made this a long time ago like 2014 so, sinning like hell. Okay as couples goes here is the list.
> 
> BaekChen - Second OTP. They just like to tease other members and wonderful vocals. That is it. These are the reason why I like these two together.
> 
> KaiLu - I ship these two hardcore because well, second youngest, second oldest, they both are great dancers and despite one being a rapper and one being a vocalist I think Kai can be a good singer too after I heard his voice in Thunder. And damn did his voice made me turn to putty right then and there. Heck my ovaries exploded. *Fangirl squeal, fanning oneself* Okay... yeah... ^_^" My OTP right here. But Luhan can rap a little, though a bit better in Chinese, but mostly a wonderful vocal.
> 
> ChanBaek - Very small. Just a tiny part of it within the story. But I do ship these two but not as much as I do with BaekChen. Probably third or fourth because of TaoRis. I just can't decide who I like more in these places. Ugh trying to choose your top OTPs'.
> 
> SeTaoRis - the ending more likely. Just a funny, cute, fluffy snippet. This is like SeTao, TaoRis, And SeRis in all one little part since it's both the maknae in both sub unit with one of the leader of the sub unit. It's like leader taking care of the babies of the group kind of thing.

EXO has a trip to Japan to greet their fans with a bunch of laughs, dancing and singing their heart out with their fans screaming their names. They enjoyed the limelight and hope to continue their successes throughout their career. It was one of the question and answer portion of their showcase in Japan and they were talking about their ideal types. Baekhyun was sitting, minding his own business. He was barely paying attention to the things around him as the MC was talking. He was having fun even though he barely understood what the MC was saying. But he did try his best to catch whatever was being spoken. He manages to catch small glimpse of what he said though there is only one person in mind that has his attention, which is Chen. Chen to him is one of the best people to be with to troll. He may be a troller but his trolling is pretty harmless. Then again it really compliments his smart alack mouth or sharp tongue. They weren’t part of the beagle line for nothing. One of the best thing Baekhyun enjoys is his laugh. His laugh is always seeming a bit high yet loud. Perks of being the vocalist. Though it’s his high cheek bones to help him. The way he always seem to close his eyes when he laughs, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let his heart flutter. Chen was just perfect to him. Perfect in many ways.

Kai was staring at Chanyeol listening at what he is saying and having the translator re-translate what Chanyeol said to Japanese. Kai nods his head accepting the answer Chanyeol have given. He knows that he isn’t allowed to date anyone so it’s a plausible answer to have without the fans having to bash any of the girls they would be dating. But little did they know, the only person in mind he has right now is Luhan. Second youngest and second oldest. They both are very good dancers and is known to be the visuals of the group. The only difference between them is that Luhan is a vocalist while he is a rapper. Luhan, he knows for a fact is that he sometimes act more of a kid than he does. Despite Kai’s handsome face and Luhan’s baby face you could literally laugh that Kai would look more older than his actual age while Luhan looks the youngest compared to his age. He got mistaken a lot. However, call him cute or unmanly he will go on a rampage. He takes pride in his manliness. He sometimes teases him about it once in a while just to see him rile up but he likes the calm Luhan the best. Luhan is Kai’s boyfriend after all.

Luhan was also doing the same thing as Kai. He sometimes mess with his hair since they tend to get in his eyes even if the hairspray would try to help it stay still, knowing his curly hair. Then again the sweat that was being formulated by all the dancing and the bright lights were shining down on him at every angle where people are able to see him and EXO is the reason for most of the heat. He peeks over to the rest of his group members until he sees the second youngest. Kai to him was the epitome of manly. He sometimes wished that he was that manly like Kai. Even though he is part of the maknae line he has one of the most mature faces he has ever seen. Heck, even Sehun and Tao looked really manly compared to him. He questions how him and Xiumin look like kids while the maknae line look like men. He always complain about it but it can’t really be helped. Everyone always says that he is too adorable knocking him down a notch but he still keeps going on how manly he is despite all that. He is jealous of Kai but he can’t really hate him. Kai to him was always one of his favorite maknaes (next to Sehun) and enjoys messing with him from time to time. It’s the reason why he tends to stand next to him when they are taking pictures, getting awards, etc. though these two are actually secretly dating for the past several months when the wolf era began. Actually, a little bit before that.

Chen was paying attention but his mind tends to wander off just like Baekhyun. Chen was nodding his head and smiling at his fan, waving secretly for fan service. While everyone cheers and waves back, he took a glance at Baekhyun. He knows when Baekhyun is spacing out. He sometimes sticks his tongue out and scrunches his eyebrows once in a while. It was a little habit he picked up and he notices it just liek that. That’s when he figures out that Baekhyun is either bothered or just thinking way too hard trying to understand since Baekhyun said he wanted to learn Japanese. Although, he always finds it adorable with the faces he makes. He also likes Baekhyun’s hands. He, no joke, sometimes likes to tease on Baekhyun on how his hands sometimes looks so feminine which in return earns him a slap which barely does any damage to him, but he would always hug him back when he makes those puppy faces. Sehun isn’t the only one who can do aegyo. Chen has to admit, Baekhyun's hands could be a model for bracelets and rings, if he is being honest. He would pat his head until Baekhyun would cheer up and everything is all good. Chen can be really nice when needed to be.

Chanyeol smiling, feeling kind of embarrassed, declared that the fans are his ideal type. Waving his arm towards them, the fan goes wild. The MC nods his head repeating what Chanyeol have said. The MC goes on to see who would be the next person to tell their ideal type and called on an unsuspecting "bacon". When Baekhyun heard his name being called a certain someone’s name slip out of his mouth.

“Chen,” Baekhyun says suddenly as the fan screams wildly. He blinks wondering why until the translator told him about the question. Eyes widening, he feels the heat rush to his cheeks. He just laughs shaking his head. Chen couldn’t believe his ears as he stares at said person who is just sitting right next to Xiumin’s left side. Luhan made one of his epic trolling faces pointing at the flustered EXO member as the others yelled or scream in surprise. He must be trolling me. That’s usually my job! Chen thought as he was thinking of talking to him for pulling a stunt like that.

“Wait No! No! No!” Baekhyun cries waving his hand around and then standing up, "I thought he said to choose another member?" He tries to diffuse the tension to cover up his wandering mind. Chen gets up saying “no” also, but the fans kept screaming, shipping BaekChen. For a while, they settled down and Baekhyun tried to answer the question. But still feeling flustered, little drool starts slipping out of the corner of his mouth. His hand makes it’s way up and wiping the saliva that was starting to slip. “Um… my ideal type…?” He questions starring at the crowd. The heat from the lights and his embarrassment isn’t helping his cause as he was fanning himself, laughing a bit.

“Chen?” Luhan jokes as Baekhyun seem to be lost for words. He slightly glares at the second oldest but looks back laughing trying to show that it was just a harmless joke.

“How do you feel about this, Chen?” the MC questions while said person laughs nervously.

“Not really good,” Chen answers while staring at Baekhyun with almost a certain glint in his eyes.

“Cute Chen,” Baekhyun says waving his arm out towards the latter only making the crowd go wild. Once things have finally settled down with the teasing, the question keeps going until they were playing the crane game. Chen won the game earning him a Doraemon pillow plushie. He thanked the MC and smirked a little. He was going to have one hell of a time.

“You know, I am going to give this to Baekhyun because he said I am his ideal type,” Chen hands the pillow plushie towards Baekhyun as the latter just stares at him. He blinks. Chen must be trolling me since I accidentally said that he was his ideal type. No joke, Chen is his ideal type. Of course he won’t admit that. He smiles playing along. The rest of the members were chanting, telling them to kiss.

“Aw thank you Chen!” Baekhyun bows taking the pillow plushie, hugging it close to him and sitting back down, trying to shake off the teasing of his band members are doing. Luhan was enjoying this. He likes to mess with his members, especially something like this. He always thought that he would say Chanyeol because to him, those two act like husband and wife. Of course Baekhyun as the wife and Chanyeol as the husband. He knows how close those two are and hearing that he kind of felt the anger radiating off of Chanyeol since he tends to be protective of Baekhyun. Everyone else could see it too. No one is sure about Baekhyun though. He is playful and sometimes acts as if he is a flirt making it hard to tell if he likes Chanyeol or not. Luhan looks at Kai across while Kai has this tingly feeling that he was being watched. His eyes shifts around until they land on on the second oldest. Luhan smiles brightly as Kai felt his heart beat kick up a notch. Kai, with the corner of his lips lifts up slightly back, feeling embarrassed but pleased that his lover is looking at him. Luhan seeing that Kai lightly smiled back makes his heart flutter also. He knows Kai isn't one to show his emotions very often and always have a subtle actions to make up for it. Seeing the quirk up smile gave him the sign that Kai notices that he has been staring. They all calmed down as the night goes by.

With the night of the greeting comes to a close, EXO went to the hotel to get ready for bed and needing to pack up for tomorrow to go back to Seoul. Luhan and Kai are comforting an embarrassed Baekhyun who are in one room, but more over Baekhyun is nagging Luhan and letting his rage on the latter on why he was teasing him throughout the whole meet and greet concert. The others will never live it down now. Suddenly, the door bangs with a loud thud. The trio stops talking, hearing the door bang again as Kai unlocks the door and Chen comes barging in fuming. His face is going tomato red.

“Baekhyun!” Chen screeches at the top of his lungs, “What the hell was that?!” He seethed.

“It was a misunderstanding!” Baekhyun screeches back “I thought he said I was too choose another member!” Baekhyun explains, but deep down he really didn’t want to tell the truth. He’s is afraid of being judged between Kai, Luhan, his members, everyone and especially Chen. He’s afraid his friendship with Chen will be wrecked beyond repair if he let’s his feelings to the other main vocalist known. Luhan and Kai were sitting next to each other feeling a bit awkward as their eyes glide between the two vocalist.

“Well, look at the time, Kai and I have to go so…” Luhan states nervously as he gets up, pulling Kai with him. The latter stumbles but Baekhyun grabs onto both of the back of their shirts and throws them back to the couch. Both to Luhan and Kai, despite Baekhyun being scrawny he is strong making them slightly cower a bit. Then again Baekhyun did Hapkido but that was a long time ago. Who knows, he might still do it secretly.

“You two are not going anywhere. I am not done with you two,” Baekhyun hisses, his eyes thins as his pointer finger points at their direction.

“But I didn’t do anything Hyung,” Kai whined and pouted, huffing all the same.

“I don’t care, you were part of all this!” Baekhyun spit venom. Kai flinches holding onto Luhan not liking being yelled at. He then buries his head in the crook of Luhan’s neck. Kai despite being the second youngest, could take on people yelling at him, if he knows he did something wrong but to this extent he was not used to. Kai is still a young adult that can’t always help to be a kid from time to time.

“Baekhyun calm down,” Luhan tries to sooth the raging beast, “We were just joking. What is there to be embarrassed about?” Luhan questions. Baekhyun lips shuts for a moment and looks away. He knew that his feelings for the EXO-M Vocalist, Chen, is on all time high. This is where he really has his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as if he ate peanut butter. “Well?” Luhan pries again. Baekhyun’s voice caught in his throat, eyes shifting from the trio in front of him. Chen raising his eyebrows at the now silent Baekhyun who was bitching at them not too long ago to Kai, who’s eyes peeked out from Luhan’s neck. Luhan notices and pats the head of the youngest trying to say that everything will be alright and that they will be able to solve this in no time.

“I-I…” Baekhyun was really lost for words. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. Sure he may have been over dramatic and could of played it as just a joke and get by without it affecting any of them but his anger towards the other vocalist was up on top that he literally dragged Luhan to his room before Kai got to their shared room. Now that the quad is in said room, Kai became involved in the crossfire between Luhan, Chen and Baekhyun. Luhan becomes amused now that Baekhyun can’t seem to answer him.

“Or maybe that it is true that Chen is your ideal type,” Luhan bemused crossing his arms together. Chen stares at his Hyung. Again with the teasing! Chen thought, sending a death glare at the latter.

“NO!” Baekhyun answers too quickly, with a much louder voice than before, until he realizes it and blushes madly. “I-I mean… I-I… uh…” Baekhyun stutters trying to form words but to no avail. Cold sweat starts to make it’s way as Luhan has this Cheshire smile.

“Let me guess, you like Chen don’t you,” Luhan bluntly says as Chen eyes widen. No way that is possible! Chen looks at the said boy in front of him which is Baekhyun. Baekhyun turns even more red than a tomato and looks away. Now that Baekhyun’s secret is out he pretty much think that he lost his friendship with Chen. Chen blushes at the thought that Baekhyun actually liked him back. He always hide how he feels because like Baekhyun he was afraid of being judged and pretty much rejected by his Hyung. But now he worries that it may never work out because of busy schedules, being separated when the time comes and other people may look down on them. Luhan smiles, genuinely smiles. “It’s okay if you do.” Luhan chuckles as Kai snuggles closer to the oldest. Baekhyun and Chen eyes widen at Luhan like he grew another head. They question why Luhan wouldn’t mind and wonder why Kai is acting like a total puppy near Luhan. They were never like this when the whole EXO members are together. They act slightly like strangers yet close. The closest they ever made contact is skinship during concerts, awards, variety shows, behind the scene videos and pictures.

“You mean, you don’t mind?” Chen blurts out making everyone turn heads to the latter. Eyes widening to dinner plates as Luhan chuckles while holding Kai closer almost making Kai sit on his lap.

“Not really considering I am dating this guy,” Luhan nips at Kai’s left ear lobe that is now close to his lips while Kai pulls away getting red. Everyone would say that Kai looks like the type to be dominant because his structure, his looks and his charisma says it all, but really he is little puppy innocent. Luhan pretty much is the man in the relationship. Kai just likes teasing Luhan because of his cute reactions.

“What?!” Chen exclaims surprised at the new information, “How long?!”

“Since we started doing Wolf as all twelve of us,” Luhan nonchalantly answers as Chen and Baekhyun just stare at the couple in front of them.

“No way,” Baekhyun adds still in disbelief.

“Yes way,” Luhan grins cheekily peppering Kai on the cheeks with kisses.

“Hyung~” Kai whines feeling even more embarrassed as he tries to scoot away. “Baekhyun-Hyung and Chen-Hyung are watching~.”

“Baobei, you can’t resist~” Luhan purred seductively giving light kisses to the forehead, corner of the eyes, tip of the nose, cheeks, corner of the lips, jaw line, his plump lips and a couple nips at the neck, “Let’s give them a show.” Luhan whispers in the youngest’s ear.

“Hey!” Chen panics, “Get a room!”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun agrees.

“But aren’t we already in a room,” Luhan smirks at the two making the two face palm.

“I meant as in getting another room!” Baekhyun angrily hisses at them.

“Lighten up,” Luhan flips Kai over, making the tan boy land on his back on the couch. Luhan hovers slightly over the rapper’s body. “Besides, enjoy the show. Who knows, maybe you guys will enjoy this.” Luhan kisses Kai passionately with the younger just wrapping his arms around the oldest neck. Luhan slips his tongue out licking and biting the bottom lip earning him entrance and a small whimper from the younger. The beagle line could only watch agape as their hyung and maknae go at it. Luhan didn't hesitate to slip his hand in the dancer's shirt, lightly gliding his hand around the toned stomach area then up towards the chest area lifting the shirt at the same time. Kai moaned at the touch arching his back.

"Luhan-hyung~" Kai mewls pulling away and nipping back at the eldest neck.

"No," Luhan reprimands, "Bad Jongin." Luhan hisses licking and biting Kai's perk left nipple while playing with the right with his hands. He then switches making the rapper twitch and spasm at the touch while moaning. As for the nervous and awkward duo who are watching, Baekhyun covered his eyes but is secretly peeping through the tiny gaps of his fingers while Chen bit his lower lip and licking it. To say that it isn't turning them on is a lie. Baekhyun and Chen both had a couple wet dreams involving the latter and it was what they imagine on what Luhan and Kai are doing now. Chen groaned feeling the tightness in his pants growing while looking at Baekhyun who now has his hand removed from his face biting his lower lip also. The lust filled gaze he has was enchanting. Even more so than in Chen's dreams he would imagine. Chen literally was about to attack those lips until Luhan did something that was music to their ears.

"Hyung~" Kai's moan broke out of their stupor seeing Kai only in boxers and Luhan palming the bulge that is growing and looking kind of soaked from the precum.

"Oh, God," Baekhyun murmurs looking away only to accidentally gaze into Chen's eyes. Chen being caught in it too, he really couldn't hold himself back and crashed his lips on the latter. Teeth clacked together and both lips start to swell from the rough kiss. Chen pulls himself away, his eyes slightly menacing as they both breathe deeply.

"Damnit it Hyung," Chen growls, "See what you got us into? Now you are going to have to fix this." Chen grabs him by the upper arm and drags Baekhyun to the bed. Chen tosses him unceremoniously making him bounce a couple times. Chen crawls over Baekhyun, giving another rough kiss as Baekhyun's hands move themselves around the younger's neck and also clawing his covered back. Tongues started darting out while Kai and Luhan smirked at the duo. Moans filled room as Chen roughly tugs at Baekhyun's t-shirt and pulling it over, tossing it to a random corner. Baekhyun did the same to Chen. These two were sexually frustrated. Luhan and Kai tend to be like that too especially when Luhan busy himself with Xiumin and Sehun or when Kai is with Lay and D.O. That's when those two get jealous and start to have rough sex with each other where almost all the other members can hear. And now since they are in the hotel, their rooms are connected and next to each other, they will hear every little thing.

"Kai~" Luhan coos as both Chen and Baekhyun stripped down to their boxers. Noticeable purple bite marks covered their pale bodies as they finally calmed down a bit.

"Yes, Hyung?" Kai answers questioningly as he looks towards his boyfriend.

"Want to try something new?" Luhan mischievously grins, pulling Kai up with him. Kai confused tilts his head adorably. As those two are quietly talking, Chen looks at Baekhyun apologetically.

"Sorry, Hyung," Chen says quietly pulling away and avoiding Baekhyun's gaze.

"What's there sorry to be about?" Baekhyun questions pulling the latter closer.

"Aren't I being a bit too rough?"

"No. You weren't the only one. I feel like I should be the one apologizing,” Baekhyun gave a chaste kiss and having trailing kisses down Chen's also tone body. Chen groans at the light and airy kisses. “I love you Jongdae.” With that they both lip lock again but this time a more gentler pace. A more passionate one than just a sexual frustration.

“Fuck!” Luhan groans, his hands grabbing the white sheets as Kai is on his knees, rubbing Luhan’s penis slowly and sensually, Luhan's boxers discarded somewhere in the corner. Luhan sometimes curse Kai for being a tease from time to time when having sex and he will make sure to pay him back extra for doing so. The beagle line looks at the couple feeling the sexual tension rising. Kai’s tongue darts out licking the underside of Luhan’s cock and glides it up like he is licking a lollipop. Then the pink muscle slowly yet eagerly lick the slit with kitten like licks letting a deep throaty groan escape the elder's pink swollen lips. "Kai~!" The dancer's name rolled out of the vocalist's mouth as his hand grabbed the platinum blonde hair of Kai's. Kai takes in the cock, hollowing his cheeks making his mouth close to being tight as a virgin hole. Luhan hisses at the contraction and wanting to fuck Kai's mouth mercilessly. The dancer moans bobbing his head up and down giving what his boyfriend wants. In the pit of Luhan's stomach starts to coil, feeling the need of release as Kai gain speed and the bucking of his hips meant he is close. Though, to his utmost disappointment, Kai retreats giving one last lick and pop of Luhan's enormous, swollen, red dick, Kai leans forward kissing Luhan letting him taste some of his own precum. Separating, they pant, letting their warm breath fan each other.

“I got an idea~” Chen coos crawling his way to the couple. “Luhan-hyung~” Chen coos again kissing his other hyung as Baekhyun and Kai just stare at the duo. Luhan surprisingly complied to the kiss. Maybe this is what Luhan/Chen was talking about both Kai and Baekhyun thought. Kai looks at Baekhyun but Baekhyun feeling a bit embarrassed looks away. Kai crawls over and kissed him lightly. Pulling away, he was waiting for Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun looking back slowly, a bit scared and ever so delicately kiss Kai back, afraid that Baekhyun might get attacked by Luhan or if Chen might lash out on him. Neither of the mentioned attacked so they seemed to be okay with it. Baekhyun snakes his arm around Kai’s neck as the youngest tugs on his lips and adding tongue. The younger’s hand glides around the second eldest's body, feeling the toned stomach from all the dancing and singing. Baekhyun also couldn’t keep his hand away from the youngest also going down to the very noticeable bulge.

“Hyung~” Kai groans grinding his hips towards Baekhyun’s hand and Baekhyun has to admit being able to dance has it’s perks. That hip thrust was amazing to him and could really imagine Kai pounding into him like no tomorrow. But his other hand can’t help but grab onto Kai’s ass because of how round it is. Then again he does have a fetish on touching his members asses. There are times he spanks them to until he is satisfied or the members/managers tell him to stop. Baekhyun tosses Kai, making him land on his back again. Once Baekhyun hovers over the dancer he felt something rubbing against his own bulge and back. Turning his head, he sees Chen with the same Cheshire grin like Luhan.

“Hyung,” Chen coos, “I always knew you were naughty but not this naughty.” Chen rubs ever so slowly on Baekhyun’s hardening penis.

“Chen~” Baekhyun hisses wanting a little more friction by pushing himself back on the latter. Chen chuckles at his Hyung as he slowly and shamelessly grinds on his Hyung's ass, pumping slowly on his cock, nipping his neck and hands slowly gliding over the perk nipples. Chen loved seeing his Hyung twitch under him but his own groans comes out because of his own grinding on the latter. Kai nips the bottom of Baekhyun's lips and slips his tongue out entering and tasting every nook and cranny of the warm wet cavern, taking all the moans that leaves their lips. Luhan feeling left out of the loop kissed Chen with added tongue also. Minds fogged with lust and air being sucked right out of their lungs, Luhan and Kai separates with trails of saliva sliding down the corners of their lips and attaching itself to Chen’s and Baekhyun’s swollen lips. The four separates themselves from the small pile, with light pants, heaving chests, and glazed eyes. Luhan, being the ever so dominant elder, yanks Kai towards him making the younger close to saddling him.

"Why don't we take this off," Luhan smirks at Kai as his fingers tugs on the garter of Kai's boxer and slowly pulls it down. Kai eagerly nodded his head because of the really tight strain and is really painful for him that his boyfriend is torturing him. Luhan, yanking the boxers off, Kai's dick springs up making the vocalist lick his lips as he manages to throw the boxer in another random corner.

Chen and Baekhyun on the other hand had already got both of their boxers off and are kissing senselessly. Chen sitting and Baekhyun saddling Chen as their dicks rub against each other with a very heightened friction, grinding made them a moaning mess as precum spills making it easier on them. Pulling apart, Chen lifts three fingers up in front of Baekhyun's lips while tapping it.

"Suck," Chen commands as the latter did as told. Tongue darts out licking each digits and sucking on it until saliva has coated each one. Tugging his hand away, Chen kissed the vocalist and jammed one finger in Baekhyun's pulsing, heated hole as he got a groan in response. Burying his head in the crook of Chen's neck and whimpering was telling him that this was hurting him. "It's okay Baek. Relax." Chen coos pumping the single digit slowly making Baekhyun squirm but moan by how good it felt. Then Chen inserts a second one making Baekhyun yelp in pain. He whimpers as Chen wait for him to adjust. He stayed still until Baekhyun humps a little on Chen's fingers telling him to move. Chen then started to pump his fingers slowly but when the vocalist of EXO-K start to moan as the vocalist of EXO-M starts to scissor him and adds a third until Baekhyun reaches his highest, loudest moan ever. Chen knew that he struck the bundle of nerve that will throw Baekhyun off into pure bliss. Hitting that nerve quickly and mercilessly Baekhyun’s pants became short and quick. He begins to ride Chen's fingers feeling the knot forming.

"Chen... I..." Baekhyun starts but he felt the loss if being filled and wanting release as he groans frustrated at the young one.

"Sorry Baek, but I am giving you the main course," Chen huskily replies as he guides Baekhyun's hips over Chen's throbbing dick. He then rubs himself letting the precum be used as lubricant. Pulling Baekhyun down, he hisses at the tight warm hole, trying to restrain himself from pounding into Baekhyun. Baekhyun cries out in pain as he whimpers clawing Chen’s back, tears springs in the corner of his eyes. “Baek, It’s okay. Just relax.” Chen soothes, rubbing tiny circles and kissing the now sweaty, purple bruised neck from all the biting and nipping. When Baekhyun and Chen was discarding their boxers, he didn't figure Chen's dick to be big. Close to Luhan when he watched Kai give him a blowjob. Speaking of the devil, Baekhyun couldn’t help but take a glance at the duo where Luhan is already fucking Kai like no tomorrow, moans filtering the air, Luhan’s mouth switching between nipples and lips, Kai’s sex face was a wonder as Luhan whispers sweet nothing and probably naughty and dirty things in between. And fuck, to Baekhyun it was a major turn on. When Chen thinks that Baekhyun is ready his moves slowly and sensually to make sure not to hurt Baekhyun in anyway possible. EXO-K vocalist moans out burying his face from the slight searing pain but the pleasure was there nonetheless.

“Kai~” Luhan coos again as the latter opens his eyes mewling as Luhan pounds into him, “Look at Baekhyun and Chen.” As the dancer looked at the said duo, he watch entranced as Baekhyun rides Chen. Baekhyun mewling, clawing and burying his contorted face at the crook of Chen’s neck. Kai has to admit that he likes what he sees. The never imagined having sex with another group who is having sex was this enjoyable. “You like that Kai. You like watching Baekhyun ride Chen.” Kai whimpers nodding his head. “You want to ride my dick.” Luhan whispers dirtily as Luhan snaps his hips hitting that same spot that takes Kai to cloud nine as he moans loudly and pulling Luhan closer. Luhan stops thrusting, watching the sight below him as Kai trembles, panting, mewling, twitching at any light touch.

“P-please,” Kai whines not feeling the usual pleasure.

“Please what, baby,” Luhan teases pumping Kai’s dick at a snail pace.

“Hyung~” Kai groans looking at him with pleading eyes, plump lips tremble with anxious anticipation waiting to be filled with the vocalist’s warm cum. He wanted to see that drip out of his aching pulsing hole and wanting his Hyung to pound him till he can’t walk or dance.

“You have to tell me or I won’t give what you want,” Luhan slowly pulls out teasing Kai and pretty much himself as he tries to restrain himself and keep his dominance over the dancer. Kai was never one to beg but when it comes to Luhan he literally becomes one. Shoot a lot of people thinks that Luhan would always be bottom since that’s what people portrayed him to be as since of his baby looks, but really, people are wrong in so many ways. His looks may be sweet as a deer but in bed he is a beast. He is the actual wolf more so than Kai. Shoot it even surprised Kai when it was the first time they were having sex. He thought he would be the dominant one in the relationship because of Luhan’s slight feminine looks but as people say, looks can be deceiving. Kai is definitely putty in Luhan’s hands.

“Fuck Hyung,” Kai groans slightly frustrated that Luhan is teasing him.

“What?” Luhan giggles at the annoyed look Kai gives that makes him look like a small puppy wanting a bone to chew on.

“Fuck me,” Kai whimpers thrusting his hips all godly because of his ability to dance and Luhan couldn't help but heavily gulp down a breath of air as it helped stick his dick in further into Kai's hole.

“What was that?” Luhan leans a bit closer, still teasing the latter, “Can you say that one more time?”

“FOR FUCK SAKES!” Kai screams, “FUCK ME TIL I CAN’T FUCKING WALK!” Luhan grins.

“As you wish,” Luhan fully pulls out and rams back in making Kai arch his back clinging tightly as a loud moan escapes his lips. Luhan pounding without any mercy as they both chant each others name as you hear skin slapping, see the glistening sweat, the pawing of the hands and the lip locking.

As for Baekhyun and Chen, Chen was somehow flipped on all fours burying his head in the sheets as Baekhyun was the one fucking him senselessly and murmuring derogatory words. How did Baekhyun manage that? Let’s back track. You remember how Baekhyun was riding Chen. Chen was giving him pleasure like every other and pushing up to meet Baekhyun’s prostate as Baekhyun pushes himself down. He was pawing Chen’s body as Chen licks and nips Baekhyun’s neck, lips and nipples. Baekhyun had his head up in the clouds with pleasure until he landed on his back with Chen hovering over. Of course Chen was liking the dominance since Baekhyun of course also has this slight feminine look just like Luhan. He thought that Baekhyun would be the bottom knowing how Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sometimes when they are near each other. Though Chen does get jealous since Chanyeol always has Baekhyun’s attention despite being part of the beagle line. And being dominant gave Chen the chance to show him who the real “daddy” is. He want to make sure that Chanyeol is out of Baekhyun’s mind and only Chen. But there was an important fact about Baekhyun that he forgotten. You know how Baekhyun knew Hapkido? Well when Baekhyun was pinned down and being fucked, Chen was also slightly distracted by the sight below him as he watches Baekhyun wither beneath.

What goes on in Baekhyun’s head was more like how he hated being the bottom. But of course the pleasure made that an exception but he always wondered what Chen would look being bottom as he knew that people thinks of him to be the submissive one. Chen looked the dominant type, but he want to see him wither and moan his name like a slut. He wants to see his own cock fucking that tight hole. Oh how did that made him giddy on the inside. Of course to Baekhyun, Chen forgot he knew Hapkido. Baekhyun took his right arm swatting Chen’s left arm that is right hear his head surprising Chen, making him fall forward. Baekhyun twisted his body quickly and fluidly from the opening, he takes Chen’s arm behind his back, locking it in place. Chen’s face landing on the sheets and pillows.

“Well look at this,” Baekhyun mocked, “Looks like the mighty Chen has fallen.” Chen turns his head to where his locked arm is to see a smug look on Baekhyun. “Have you forgotten I know Hapkido? Ones thing for sure I really hate being bottom. Let’s see how you take being bottom for once.” Baekhyun then just ram his cock into the puckering hole without any lubricant as Chen cries out in pain almost suffocating himself in the sheets. Chen be damned if this is what Baekhyun went through with his cock in his tight hole. “Shit, Chen. So tight.” Baekhyun groans at the heat clamping on his dick. Chen groans feeling full, pushing back as he can feel Baekhyun’s chest on his back.

“Baek,” Chen whimpers, bucking up towards him. Baekhyun having no other choice but to start thrusting in and out slowly until Chen can get used to it. Of course it lasted for a bit until he was moaning messing. Just like the KaiLu couple, they chant each other’s name, sweat forming, skin smacking and clawing was going around. What Baekhyun forgotten was their little audience. He felt something poking in between his thighs as he felt light feathery kisses on his shoulders.

“Wow, Baek,” Luhan pops out of nowhere, “Who knew you can be so dominant.” Luhan smirks at the latter as he makes his way behind Baekhyun. “This will be extra fun.” Kai makes his way towards Chen’s buried head, lifting it gently by the chin.

“Hyung~” Kai smirks devilishly guiding Chen’s head towards his cock. “Suck.” Wow demanding when needy, Chen thought as Baekhyun finally released his hold on his arm to be more comfortable, though, being in that position was a bit painful but it was sexy being able to see Baekhyun look more of the top dog with that dark look as his hair falls flat on his forehead. Chen look at the boy in front of him like a lost puppy and did as told. All logical sense left the building. Hearing Kai groan added more to the pleasure. Suddenly Chen felt a hand on his cock. Looking underneath him is Luhan.

“Fuck me ChenChen,” Luhan demanded bluntly as Chen’s cock was guided into Luhan’s pulsing heat. And damn was this a sight to see. Luhan being fucked. They really love to see Luhan finally bottom out of all of them. Luhan busied himself with biting Chen’s throat, Baekhyun fucking Chen and pumping Luhan’s dick, Chen sucking off Kai while fucking Luhan and Kai & Baekhyun just sharing kisses. This really is a hot mess. Each moan, thrust and suck brought each one to the pits of their core to tingle and tighten. All those dry releases and teases, they became very sensitive until finally, Luhan came undone, coming into his and Chen chest and Baekhyun’s hand which caused a domino effect making Chen come in Luhan, then Baekhyun coming in Chen. While Chen’s moaning caused Kai to finally come. Each individual had to cum at least twice because of the dry releases and over sensitivity. White seed were dripping out of Chen’s lips as he swallow as much as he could. Baekhyun groans pulling out as his cum spills out of Chen’s abused hole. He takes his hand and licks Luhan’s sticky white seed off his fingers like a cat. Chen did the same, pulling out and seeing his own cum dripping out of Luhan’s and Luhan’s cum just sliding down both of their chest. Kai lapped up Luhan’s cum like a kitten until no seeds was left. He did the same to Chen as each came down from their high.

“Damn,” Luhan laughed, “We should do this more often.” Kai snuggles closely to Luhan being quiet and starting to fall asleep. Luhan chuckles petting the head of the Dancer. Chen plops down next to Luhan as Baekhyun did the same as Kai with Chen.

“We should,” was Chen’s reply hugging Baekhyun tightly as all four of them drift off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

“I told you Ge, that Baekhyun-ge and Chen-ge will fuck each other,” Tao retorted laying his hand out and making a gesture to cough it up. Kris grumbles handing him 100,000 won.

“And I told you, Hyung, that Luhan-hyung and Kai-hyung were dating too,” Sehun made the same gesture as Kris again grumbles handing the same amount of won he gave to Tao. Tao and Sehun giggles and high five each other.

“Bubble tea here I come.”

“Gucci bag you are mine.”

“Fuck my life.” Kris sits on the corner chair watching the two giggle like school girls as he pouts. “Lost 200,000 won.”


End file.
